Say It
by delightfulchildren
Summary: A different view on operation interviews


"SAY IT! IT'S THE END! SAY IT!"The Delightful Children from down the Lane shouted at the top of their voices as the sound of the water splashing around them rang in their ears as the log ride whooshed faster and faster down the tube. Their eyes looked down upon the sector leader on the floor of the ride, Bruce's hand shook slightly as he held the operatives s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r out in a hostile manner, his pale fingers resting against the trigger, preparing to fire off the wooden plank. Numbuh 1 seemed a little afraid actually,feeling water droplets pinging against the side of his bald head as he looked up at the 5 furious child frowned, feeling his heart race. "I-I can't.."He spoke up in a somewhat shaky voice, gazing away from them briefly."WHY NOT!?"The Delightfuls shouted in rage, leaning in closer to him. The sector leaders heart was practically pounding in his ribcage at this point as he looked back up at them, opening his coal black eyes,emotion welling up inside of him like an overflowing bucket. "B-Because.."He began, then suddenly trailed off, his hands slowly gaining leverage on the slick bottom of the log as he prepared to get up. The DC growled, their eyes narrowing further at the operatives refusual, unaware of what the sector leader was just about to do. Numbuh 1 sprang to his feet in an instant, and before the goody goody 5 could react, Numbuh 1 leaned forward...and kissed Bruce on his pale cheek.

Time seemed to freeze around the 6 children, the roaring of the water quieting to a distant drone, as if the Delightful Children  
were miles away from it all. A haze swept across their collective hive mind, and Bruce's fingers released the 2x4 weapon, and it  
clattered on the floor of the ride, seeming to make a noise similiar to when a pen drops in a deathly silent room to the hive minded  
children. A warmth like they had never felt before rose to their cheeks as soft pink blushes crawled across their faces in an  
involutary action. Meanwhile at the booth set atop the ride the 2 announcers and the Toiletnator's jaws all dropped in synch, unable to comprehend what they were seeing, their eyes the size of dinner plates. "It looks like cake isn't the only thing there getting for their birthday! Hahaha!"The toiletnator suddenly announced, seeming oblivious to the situation afterall. While the two annoucers still looked on with mouths agape as the ride got out of their vision, going down a hill.

"It's only the beggining"Numbuh 1 finished, smiling shyly at the Delightfuls, a soft blush in his own face, his heart continued to race as he awaited the children's responses. The Delightful Children finally found their voices, the blushes still quite clear in their faces as they lowered their arms and looked back at him. "B-B-Buh..W-Whaaa?"They stammered out, suddenly falling onto their backsides and looking up at him still, right as the ride passed beneath a sign, Not appearing to posses the ability to speak in coherent sentences yet. Numbuh 1 couldn't help but smile softly at their confusion, It made them even cuter when they his smile vanished when he saw what was at the end of this hill, a large gaping toilet. Thinking fast he clicked his shoes together, fire igniting beneath them as he grabbed Bruce's hand. "Hold on!"He shouted above the roaring water, causing the DC to glance back and yelp in fright, although their mind was still thick with confusion, they clung to Bruce as the operative sprang into the air. Right in the nick of time too as the wooden ride tumbled down into the dephts of the toilet far below. The 5 children frowned as they looked down, gulping softly. Nigel had saved them, he had kissed them..why? Was the only thought that continiously echoed through the haze that had overtaken their hive mind as the touched down where the fight had all began. The Delightfuls tumbled to the ground as soon as they touched down, their legs felt like jelly as they looked up at the sector leader as he made his way over to them, a weak smile on his features along with a faint blush."W-Why?"The Delightfuls managed to speak, looking up at him with their pale blue eyes. Numbuh 1 smiled suavely as he knelt down to help them to their feet and Bruce leaned against him slightly as they regained their ability to stand. "Hey, what can I say?..You guys are more important to me than some cake will ever be"Numbuh 1 spoke with a warm and honest voice, his sunglasses sliding down onto his nose as he looked over the lenses.

The Delightful Children blinked, feeling the most delightful warming sensation wash over their hearts, and they felt themselves being moved to tears at the operatives words, despite all the hatred they had carried for him for so had truly liked..no, loved them before. It was a wonderful feeling and they suddenly sprang at the sector leader, who blinked in surprise as the 5 children wrapped him in a group hug. "Thank You..Nigel"They chorused together in soft whispers,feeling that this was truly the best birthday they had ever had.

End Transmission


End file.
